


Ice Cream Date

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beast Boy and Milagro go on an ice cream date and Tye and Asami are forced to chaperon because Tye owes Jaime a solid. (For a friend over at the Invasion rp on twitter.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Date

"Why we are here?" Asami asked Tye as they walked behind Milagro and Beast Boy, hands intertwined.

"Because I owe Jaime a favor. And the last thing he wanted to do was supervise his little sister's first date." Tye answered as Milagro laughed at something Beast Boy said. "I don't know what he was so worried for."

"They cute." she said with a smile. "But not as cute as us."

Milagro was glad that Jaime hadn't come to "chaperone" her "date" with Beast Boy. She was thirteen, and they were just getting ice cream. There was no reason for her to have a chaperone. If mom let her walk to the park, and school, and her friend's house without a chaperone, she was perfectly capable of walking four blocks away for ice cream with Beast Boy.

Even their dad had been okay with it. He had given her money even though she had said she didn't need it.

And it's not like he didn't know Beast Boy, so if something went wrong Jaime could beat him up later.

So instead she'd just ignore Tye and Asami who were following behind them. (And if Milagro knew Tye he was only here because he did something stupid and Jaime had to bail him out of trouble.)

The walk to the small ice cream shoppe had been short, and she had spent most of it laughing at Beast Boy's jokes.

They sat and talked together at one of the sticky tables outside with an umbrella, both eating chocolate ice cream and licking it off of their fingers as it melted and dripped down the cones. They still didn't leave after they had finished their ice cream, content to sit talking and laughing.

Tye would never understand what two thirteen year olds could possible talk about for so long. He sat a few tables away from the aforementioned teenagers with Asami who was leaning on his shoulder. They had gotten ice cream too—chocolate and rocky road—and they had been sitting in the El Paso heat for so long now that he was tempted to go and get more.

Thankfully though, Milagro and Beast Boy finally got up and started heading back towards Milagro's house.

"It about time." Asami said to him.

"I know," he replied, slipping his hand into hers.

"You owe me now, too." she smiled at him.

"What do I owe you for?"

"For spending all this time outside. It hot."

"Fine," he said. "What do you want?"

"Vanilla pudding," she said after a moment of contemplation.

"I can do pudding."

"I had fun today." Milagro said with a smile. "We should do it again."

"Sure! Ya know, if Jaime doesn't skin me for today." Beast Boy said mostly jokingly.

"He won't, if he did that I'd have Guy beat him up!" she replied, getting a nervous laugh from the other.

She stepped forward and pecked him on the cheek before he could answer. With a shy smile and rushed, "Bye, Beast Boy" she turned around and dashed into her house.

Tye and Asami shared a quiet laugh as they watched Beast Boy's face change from shock to cute embarrassment and then nervous embarrassment when he realized they were there and they had seen everything.

"Don't worry, we won't tell Jaime if you won't." Tye said as he started to lead Asami in the direction of home.

Asami giggled at Beast Boy's sigh of relief before they completely had their backs to him.


End file.
